Sweet Dreams
by KibaSin
Summary: One cannot help what passes through their subconscious while they sleep, or what plays upon their minds eye, but that doesn't mean they can't enjoy it. Hiei x Kagome x Yusuke; Yu Yu Hakusho x Inuyasha; Edited version


_**Sweet Dreams**_

_**By:**__ KibaSin/Kiba_

_**Summary:**__ One cannot help what passes through their subconscious while they sleep, or what plays upon their minds eye, but that doesn't mean they can't enjoy it._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho._

_**Genre:**__ General/Romance_

_**Rating:**__ R_

_**Pairing:**__ Hiei/Kagome/Yusuke_

* * *

A strangled groan passed from plump lips, as a head of dark feminine locks tossed about on the white pillow beneath it. Then, it appeared that the female had settled down for a moment, until her head suddenly turned to the other side, a moan escaping her parted lips.

A creak echoed into the ominous night, a figure landing on the opened window that lead into the female's bedroom. There was nothing to hinder the others entrance, as his nose turned up and sniffed lightly at the scent playing in the air. The obviously male figure stepped down from the windowsill, and stepped up toward the bed that the female lay upon, his dark and forbidding eyes staring down at her through the darkness—the red color piercing through it and focusing on her face easily. Then, as she turned again and lifted her chest in a silent offering, a smirk stretched out on his face.

The male wasted no time in pulling the covers hiding the female away from her. His clothing had already been discarded, and laid innocently on the floor as he slipped between the sheets to join her. The female beside him paid him no mind, for her mind was lost in the land of dreams, even as he splayed his fingers across her stomach. A moment passed, everything silent expect for the slight heavy breathing and sounds escaping the female, before he stretched his fingers up to cup a firm breast in his hand, his fingers instantly twisting softly at the nipple.

As the female arched up into his touch, his curiosity heightened another notch at the suspicious sound that swept from her mouth. His eyes narrowed a bit in wonder, a brief thought of what might be happening in her head rolling over itself within his mind. However, the thoughts were nothing compared to the real thing, so the male reached up, tugged at the cloth spread over his forehead, and wordlessly allowed the strip to fall from his fingers.

On his forehead a dark eye opened a bit, and as he gazed down upon the female, began to glow an ominous purple. Only a second went by, and he gently pushed aside the barriers keeping him from entering her dreamscape, until he knew that he had entered it alongside her.

A grunt escaped his throat, his fingers twisting at the female's nipple a bit more as the dream commenced before his eyes.

* * *

His mind pulled away from her own, and the thought of her, Yusuke and himself was fresh behind his eyes. He continued his assault upon her until she stiffened, crying out in pleasure, and he found himself somewhat disappointed that the action did not awaken her.

As he stared at her, his fingers rising to settle in his mouth—her taste sent a shiver down his spine, the purity laced into the tang causing him to growl a bit—, he allowed a small scowl to settle onto his lips. Inside her head she was being pleasured by not only him, her mate, but by his friend—which was something that just would never happen, since he refused to share something as precious as her.

However, as he slid the clean fingers from his mouth, and looked down upon her, he knew that there was nothing wrong with her fantasizing. He knew his mate, and he knew that she would not touch the detective unless he was there and approved, so he did not need to worry. Her mind had simply clung to the attraction that it had found in the detective and developed something to satisfy that attraction on a subconscious level. He understood, because he had never been able to control his own dreams about her before he had first laid his hands upon her, and also knew that in time he would be the only thing that filled her head.

After all, they were a young couple, since they had only mated a few months pervious—and that night would be one that he never forgot. He would have plenty of opportunities to make her cling to nothing but himself, until finally the detective no longer entered her thoughts at all. And he would enjoy those times immensely, for he would make sure that each was unique enough that she never forgot them in their long lives.

But, he supposed, until then…

Hiei buried his face into her neck, nuzzling the marking that he had placed there, before wrapping his arms around her to pull her closer. She was not quite as active now, but he could smell that she was still being plagued by her dirty dream, and he would most likely get his chance to wake her later should she prove to be so restless for sex. He settled against her, allowing his body to relax against the woman that he had chosen for his own, and whispered, "Sweet dreams, my Kagome."

_-Fin_

* * *

_****Edited June 07, 2012. _If you wish to view the full, explicit version, please visit another one of my sites posted on my profile.

* * *

_**KibaSin:**_ This is rather old, but considering I was unable to write anything for The Deadliest Sin contest (due to my incrediable need to procrastinate as long as I am able - I only have two days to finish Jane Eyre now), I decided to post SOMETHING. Which, consequently, had me searching my computer for ANYTHING to post in an effort to stomp upon my need to write some beautiful HeKa in place of the contest piece I could not write. (By the way, did I mention that there is a contest - voting at the moment - and you should join us in our HeKa love?). Anyway, I found this!

Hope you enjoy. (Despite the old-writing-technique I can practically see leaking from my screen.)

_Kiba_


End file.
